Tokio Love Hotel
by inguriddo
Summary: jeune lycéenne fana du groupe se retrouve dans une aventure palpitante. Moi ingrid 17 ans et toulonnaise, je sors avec Bill Kaulitz et Tom.hentai et yaoi en vue!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic sur Tokio Hotel…

Chapitre 1 : une sacrée nouvelle !!!

Il était 6h30 et le reveil sonna : « schrei so laut du kannst…Schrei » Et comme d'habitude, je me reveille grâce à mon Bill nationale.

7h, enfin j'émerge et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me laver. Bien sur, encore dans le pathé, je me prends en pleine poire la porte dans la gueule !!!

Enfin propre je cours à poil vers ma chambre, pour m'habiller. Merde je suis toujours aussi grosse !!! Kuso !

Enfin zut il est 7h35 je prends mes affaires et sors, prends mon scooter et direction prison ! Non lycée, je rigole !! ( enfin mon lycée ressemble à une prison donc…) 10 minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant le portail où Emilie m'attends. De peu je lui écrase les pieds et tout en enlevant mon casque, je geule : « JE T'AIME BILL !!!! »

Emilie : ARRETEUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH !!!! C'est mon mien d'abord !!!

Moi : Na ! Sache que dans mes rêves, C'est Bill qui est avec moi dans le lit ! héhé

Emilie : alala tu ne changeras jamais ma pov' fille !!! De toute façon tu ne rencontreras jamais Bill alors voila ! ce n'est que du rêve ! (snif snif)

…SONNERIE…

Moi : Mimi (son petit surnom) on se retrouve ce midi en perm ok ?

Emilie : ok bisous !!!!

Enfin le scooter garé, je me dirige vers le cours de français. Et comme nous sommes mardi, j'ai non pas 1h de français mais 2h !!! (oh mon dieu !) De huit heure à 10h du matin (super le reveil ) lol.

De loin je vois mes copines Sandra et Mélanie.

Moi : Salut !!!!!! Alors prêtes pour le carnaval ? C'est la semaine prochaine…

Sandra : j'ai trop hâte, ton costume, toujours en préservatif ? lol (et c'est vrai en plus)

Moi : oui, toujours en capote !!!

Cervetti(mon prof de français) : Bon rentrez en classe s'il vous plaît au lieu de bavarder !

Ouf enfin en classe . Papy Cervetti, nous demande de sortir les carnets de correspondance pour noter une chose importante :

« Chers élèves,

suite à notre semaine culturelle, 4 jeunes allemands vont venir dans notre classe le mardi 20 mars pour une semaine, si quelqu'un peut les héberger également merci. »

Sandra : Monsieur, Ingrid est d'accord pour héberger !!! nanana ! lol ( ingrid c'est mon prenom)

Cervetti : parfait, c'est noté !

Moi (regard noir) : merci c'est sympathique !

(pensante) : Putain, encore des boudins ! Pffff, ils sont cons les allemands je vais devoir me taper des thunder ten truk gluk machin je sais pas quoi !!!!pfff !

Soudain le proviseur arriva.

Proviseur : vous avez le nom de la personne qui accueille les allemands ?

Cervetti : oui c'est mademoiselle Henninot !

Proviseur : veuillez me suivre merci ! il y a le tuteur allemand qui est là !

Moi : d'accord !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Un doute sur les identités…

Enfin devant son bureau, il ouvrit la porte et s'assit. Je m'approcha de ce monsieur et lui serra la main puis je m'asseoi sur le fauteuil.

Proviseur : voici monsieur Lidzer !!!

Moi : Bonjour !

Lidzer : bonjour ! Je suis le tuteur du groupe et j'ai appris que c'est vous qui allez les héberger !

Je tenais quand même àç vous dire qu'ils sont turbulents. Ce sont 4 jeunes dont 2 sont frères jumeaux !

Moi : ( Tokio Hotel… non pffff jamais a toulon lol !)

Lidzer : bon je dois partir aurevoir mademoiselle et à la semaine prochaine !

Le proviseur me fit remplir des papiers et me renvoya en cours. Il était 9h29 (lol).

Je rentre en salle.

Cervetti : Alors, ils viennent quand, enfin quelle jour exact ?

Moi : Mardi !!!!!!!!

Cervetti : d'accord !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La honte de ma vie !!!!

La semaine se passa bien. On était enfin le 20 mars. 8h, j'arrive devant le lycée, en capote, et je rejoins Emilie !!

Moi : wouaaaaaaaaaaaah Mimi tu t'es déguisée en Bill !!! « i love you bill ! i wanna fuck you bill ! hahaha Emilie t'es trop sex comme ça!"

…: was?????

Moi: quoi was?! J'ai compris tu parles allemande pour faire vrai mais alors parlons anglais plutot car je ne parle pas allemand !!! how are you ?

… : fine and i'm not Emilie ! i'm bill !!!

Moi: yeah!

Bill: no, I'm really bill and I'm german!

Emilie: Ingrid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle arriva en courant vers moi puis vit Bill! On vit soudain tom, gustav et georg arriver avec monsieur lidzer.

Lidzer : bonjour ingrid ! je vois que vou avez fait connaissance avec bill !

Moi, morte de honte, je tomba dans les pommes…

J'entendais l'agitation autour de moi mais ne comprenait aucunes paroles lol !

( pour le bien de la fanfic les tokio hotel parlent français ok !)

Je me réveillais avec en face de moi les tokio hotel :

Bill : ça va ?

Moi (tremblante) : oui mais… olalala je me sens bizarre . eu….. bill kaulitz, bill…

Tom : t'as une gueule on dirait un cadavre ! et ton costume est ridicule !! mdr mdr mdr

Bill, gustav et georg se mirent également à rire.

Sûr ! J'avais honte. En capote devant tokio hotel mais pire : bill !!!

Bill : c'est chez toi que l'on dort cette semaine ?

Moi : oui !!! (olalala bill kaulitz en vrai jamais j'aurais cru cela possible c'est un rêve !)

Tom : on devrait y aller ton professeur nous attend je crois !

Moi : oui allons-y !


End file.
